


help me piece it all together darling

by SpiritTamer



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Cuddly Criminals, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fake AH Crew, M/M, Multi, No Angst, OT6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 07:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14765013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritTamer/pseuds/SpiritTamer
Summary: Heists can be exhausting from time to time.





	help me piece it all together darling

The worst kind of heists were the ones where the crew got split up in the end. 

Things hadn’t gone wrong, per say, they just hadn’t gone perfectly. Gavin had snatched the gold and Michael blew up the evidence, but in the chaos and confusion, various members of the crew ended up separated from each other. 

Ryan ended up as the unlucky one, almost getting captured and had to cut communication with the crew. They’d been without earpieces before, but it was still nerve wracking being alone. Years ago, he wouldn’t have thought twice about running from the cops on his own, but being used to five other people backing him up now made it a bit more frightful. 

Eventually, he managed to get in contact with Lindsay, and she gave him a ride back to the penthouse, promising to check on the rest of the crew and send them back. 

The second Ryan stepped into the fake ah crew penthouse, he drew a long breath of exhaustion. The adrenaline from the heist had quickly worn off, leaving him ready to sleep for a few days. 

He quickly patched himself with a first aid kit, not wanting to bug Andy with a few bruises and scratches. After all, he had dealt with no medical attention with worse wounds. 

After not sleeping much the night before, being the crew’s resident insomniac, and tired enough from the day’s heist, Ryan collapsed on the living room couch with a groan, closing his eyes. 

 

 

 

 

After a spectacular show of explosives, Michael found himself blown out of the bank they stole the cash from, unceremoniously skidding across the sidewalk. He regained his senses only to find strong arms lifting him off the road, dragging him towards a vehicle. Michael had a momentary second of fighting panic, until looking up and seeing a familiar bearded face worriedly glancing down at him. 

“Hey Jack.” 

Michael grinned, still totally giddy from the successful heist, despite being winded from the explosion. Jack looked relieved and smiled back as Michael straightened himself up. They hopped into the getaway van with ease, Michael taking shotgun. Jack showed no hesitation and put on the gas, speeding away from the bank.

“Uh-” Michael started, but Jack cut him off with a shake of his head.

“Geoff and Jeremy got out earlier together.” He explained quickly, taking a sharp turn down a sidestreet to avoid police sirens. “Ryan and Gavin cut communication, so there’s no reason to wait.” 

“That’s fair.” Leaning forward, Michael shuffled through the glovebox for some bandages. Explosive work wasn’t delicate, given the bleeding from his arm and cuts in his jacket. After wrapping his wounds up, Michael tossed the gauze to Jack, who ripped off a piece to patch up a cut on his palm, using his other hand to keep driving.

The two didn’t work together often, Michael being a front line demolition man, with Jack more a backup getaway help out. Despite that, they always had each others back easily. 

The drive through the city felt faster than it really was, the two discussing how the steal went. They arrived back with rain drenching the streets of Los Santos, rushing into the penthouse to dry off. Jack walked into the front room first, and turned around to put a finger to his lips, shushing Michael. 

He huffed but followed Jack into the livingroom, only for his eyes to widen at Ryan splayed on the couch.

Seeing the ruthless Vagabond, never sleeping killer cutely dozed off in front of them was a rare sight, and Michael couldn’t help but smile. 

“We should leave him be.” 

Jack said, nudging him. Michael rolled his eyes.

“Hell no.” He whispered, and went over to the couch to carefully snuggle next to Ryan, curling up like a cat to his chest. Ryan barely stirred, simply half rolled over to get more comfortable. 

Jack rolled his eyes, but followed Michael to the other end of the couch. He shifted Ryan’s shoulders up to sit behind him, so he could rest his head against Jack’s chest.

They fell asleep almost as fast as Ryan did. 

 

 

 

 

“They're _fine_ , Geoff.” 

Jeremy gritted through his teeth, swinging around to punch another guard. Only the fake ah crew could be having a casual conversation while fighting of police after a heist. 

“I’m not worried.” Geoff shot back, finally twisting around to shove off another man. When the group was mostly dead or passed out, the two ran down the alleyway adjacent to the bank to where Jeremy’s ride was parked.

It wasn’t like Jeremy didn’t worry about the rest of the crew getting out himself, he just wasn’t so obvious about it. Geoff turned into overprotective parent mode whenever they we in danger. Sure, it was welcomed, but Jeremy was pretty confident they’d got out safe, and didn’t need Geoff thinking more than he should.

“This thing is so fuckin’ distasteful.” Geoff scowled as they hopped onto his purple and orange painted motorcycle, Geoff fitting snuggly behind Jeremy.

“You just don’t know style, Mr. Boring black and white suit.” Jeremy called back over the sound of the bike reving up. He hit the gas and they were out of there as soon as they arrived, zigzagging through the city, avoiding the LSPD like the plague. Geoff only had to fire his pistol behind them a few times. 

They arrived at the penthouse only a little worn out from the driving, but completely tired from the intense robbery. 

“Seriously?” 

Geoff said at the sight of Michael, Jack, and Ryan all fast asleep on the couch. Jeremy couldn’t help but giggle as he hung up his hat and suit jacket, playfully patting Geoff on the back. He then climbed onto the armrest of the couch, resting his feet by Michael’s back, who was still on top of Ryan. It wasn’t the most comfortable of positions, but still gave him enough room to rest warmly.

“C’mon, boss.” 

Jeremy beckoned, gesturing between the cushions by Ryan’s shoulders. Geoff narrowed his eyes, debating. The most sensible thing to do would wake them all up and discuss the heist, making sure everything was in order.

But Geoff Ramsey had never been a sensible man, and kicked his shoes off. Still in a worn and bloody suit, he shoved a Michael aside a few inches and cuddled up, fitting his legs under Ryan, an arm moving to lie on Jack’s chest too. 

Jeremy flashed another smile and closed his eyes. 

 

 

 

 

Clever and witty, Gavin was always in charge of the cash for heists, somehow managing to weasel his way out of any situation, no matter the stakes. That’s how the golden boy found himself tossing a bag full of cash at Trevor outside one of their safe houses. 

He saw Michael and Jack get blown out the main entrance after stuffing the cash, and Ryan had been outside to take out security, so Gavin wasn’t too scared for them. Geoff and Jeremy he couldn’t be sure about, but he’d learn to trust his judgement and decided they’d be okay.

When Gavin first fell for the crew, heist started terrifying him. Each day he’d be fearing a bullet in the neck would end someone he cared about.

But after countless reassuring words and kisses, Gavin was able to feel at ease. Sure, there was always a chance one of them could die in the criminal world, but instead of wondering when that would be, instead, the fakes spent their days living the most they could. 

“Thanks, Trevs’” Gavin said as he hopped on his bike, turning on the road back to the inner city. Trevor nodded back, holding the cash at his side. They’d agree to hold it back at secondary base until the full crew was back at the penthouse, while the B-Team took care of their trail.

The drive back to the penthouse was a long one, exhilaration worn off from the steal. Gavin arrived at the door yawning, walking into the living room to toss his sunglasses on the table. He was ready to fall on the couch, but was stopped to find it already completely full. His tired face softened, seeing the other five members of the crew piled up. 

Not wanting to be too much of a disturbance, Gavin went around the back of the couch and perched himself on the ledge, lazily looking down. In normal circumstances, he wouldn’t find himself able to sleep like that, but with the day long enough, and the sight of the others, rest came easily. 

 

 

 

 

Ryan finally awoke hours later, going to stretch his arms, until he found them stopped by warmth. He blinked away and looked around to find himself underneath multiple bodies, fast asleep. How they’d managed to all get on the couch and nap was a mystery, but Ryan was too content to care. 

He was about to close his eyes again, but an acute clicking noise caused him to look around.

The noise was the sound of a camera taking a photo, and he sat up, nudging Michael off him. There was Lindsay across the living room, phone up to her face as she snapped a few pictures of the snuggling fakes. 

“Lindsay, _no-_ “ Ryan hissed out, not wanting to wake anyone up but also desperately trying to stop her from getting the picture. The red haired just laughed lightheartedly and skipped over to the door to the penthouse, winking at Ryan.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! just some ridiculously soft fluff I’ve been thinking about lately. I’ve never posted AH stuff on here so?? enjoy ig... as always comments are appreciated <333333


End file.
